Research is underway to investigate electroretinograms and visually evoked cortical potentials that are elicited by stimulating the peripheral retina. In current experiments the luminance of the stimulus, its position on the retina, and the state of the eye's adaptation are being systematically varied. Since the stimuli are patterns of stripes or checks spatial frequency is also a parameter of interest. The method of stimulus alternation is used for most work. In some experiments the responses that are produced by microsaccades or by spontaneous blinks are also being examined and a search is being made for cortical potentials that precede these activities.